


Foster Care

by smutgusher



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Molestation, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Repressed Memories, Rough Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutgusher/pseuds/smutgusher
Summary: After the death of his parents, a young Galo Thymos found himself in the care of Kray, the man who'd saved him.He was just a kid.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Kray was just a student, but there was nothing resembling child protective services in the ravaged, chaotic landscape of a city in the grip of crisis. To little Galo Thymos, he was the closest thing to a responsible adult he had. To the press, he was a noble man, doing what needed to be done.

It pissed him off. From the second the little shit escaped that fire, running into his embrace, everything about his life was thrown off balance. Now he had this… _kid,_ taking up room in his apartment he worked so hard to get, in _his_ space, looking at him like that. With those puppy-dog eyes, sucking his thumb like the baby he was.

God, he hated him. Not a single moment’s relief away from the kid’s looks, his attention, trying to climb his legs, poking at his desk, asking for food or drink or toys or playtime or _something._ Always something else.

He needed relief. He needed release _._ Awkwardly trying to tamp down everything bubbling up to the surface at the worst possible moment, moments that mostly involved the young boy. He wantedto hurt him, to cradle that face in his remaining hand and bathe it in flame, freeing him from this burden forever. He wanted five fucking minutes on his own to get off without the chance of the little blue-haired shit appearing and asking him what he was doing.

Galo climbed into his lap again and looked up at him expectantly. Kray bit back his irritation and put on his practiced smile, seeing it reflect in the impressionable boy’s eyes. To seal the deal, he ruffled the kid’s rooster-like mop.

“How are you, Galo?” he asked, trying his best to pretend to care.

The kid sucked on his thumb for a moment before taking it out, revealing a big, toothy grin underneath it. “Real good, Mr. Kray!”

He was fidgeting and squirming in Kray’s lap, bumping against something he’d tucked into the waistband of his pants, and there was nothing that the older one could do about it.

 _Except…_ and a dark thought rose to the front of his mind. _Maybe there is a way._

“Would you like to help me with something, Galo? I...” and he frantically searched his mind for a suitable excuse. “I need to...”

Galo kept looking up, his eyes shining in excitement. How was he going to do this?

One solution flashed past his eyes: a sudden, ugly vision of a crying boy, stripped naked and bouncing in his lap. Kray’s cock strained against his waistband at the thought, but he knew it wasn’t going to be that easy. He had to be _nice_ to him, as much as he would have loved to make the little shit suffer.

“N-nevermind,” he managed, gently easing him off his lap and placing the boy on the ground. “It’s time for your bath, young Galo.”

“Okay, danna!” Galo yelled, bouncing away to the bathroom, his airborne clothes floating down and forming a trail behind him.

Kray exhaled a sore, irritated breath. He came to appreciate these small moments away from the boy, but he knew they would never last as long as he wanted them to. He had a responsibility to the child after all, so with a heavy sigh he rose to his feet, kicking aside the scattered clothes as he walked into the bathroom, where the naked boy was bouncing around.

 _Oh,_ he realized. _Naked. Shit._

Galo was staring at him with a cheeky smirk, giggling, and he looked down.

“What’s so funny?” he demanded, catching himself halfway and modulating his stern tone. Then he looked down.

The boy’s fire truck briefs were looped around Kray’s foot. He peeled them off, pinching them between finger and thumb like it was toxic waste, before tossing them aside. Galo burst into another fit of giggles, and Kray did his best to ignore the annoying child, reaching over to the bathtub and opening the faucet. Steam quickly began to fill the room.

“Get in, Galo,” said Kray. The kid obliged, jumping into the puddle of water with a splash. He selected his favorite bubble bath and upended the bottle. White foam rose up, covering his boyish nudity.

“Bubble bath, bubble bath!” Galo chanted to himself over and over.

The unease in Kray’s mind settled back for a moment while the tub filled, replaced with irritation once again as Galo blew a cluster of bubbles at him, sticking to his chin. Anger flickered over his face before he took control of it, forcing out a tight, teeth-filled grimace, masquerading as a smile.

Galo laughed long and loud, pointing at the funny man covered in bubbles. “Your face looks like your clothes now!”

“...yes,” he managed in response.

Kray had to wash him, of course. The grimy eyesore hadn’t worked out the whole “cleaning himself” thing yet, so it was up to him to roll up his sleeves and attack Galo’s face with the washcloth. Galo splashed around in the water while he did this, sending spray after spray of soapy droplets onto Kray’s cream-colored jersey. He was starting to get a headache from his irritation at the boy.

He picked up one of the toys strewn on the floor – a red boat with FIRE emblazoned on the sides – and dumped it in the tub to distract Galo while he rubbed the grime off his face.

That was a mistake, because Galo immediately started screeching about putting out fires, making peaks of foam in the tub and obliterating them with water.

 _Bre_ _athe, Kray,_ he said to himself, tracing firm circles around Galo’s face and chest, working his way down the young boy’s body.

The washcloth found its target. Kray’s fingers, wrapped in the cloth, closed over Galo’s prepubescent dick and tugged.

Galo stopped talking mid-flow for a moment and glanced down with a confused look on his face. But a second later, he resumed babbling as if nothing had happened.

Kray had already moved onto Galo’s legs, wiping them down with the washcloth. On the outside, it was as if nothing had happened, the look of grim concentration fixed onto his face. On the inside, Kray’s heart was beating a million miles an hour, his vision was fuzzy, and his headache was worse than ever.

 _He knew,_ Kray thought, _even if he doesn’t know, he knows._

“Hold still, Galo. This will... tickle.” and Kray rubbed the sole of Galo’s foot with the washcloth while the boy squirmed and giggled.

 _Am I really going to do this?_ Kray asked himself, but he knew the answer before the question floated to the front of his mind.

He slid the washcloth up Galo’s leg and touched his dick again briefly, before slipping it between the crack of the kid’s ass, and let go altogether. This time, Galo ignored it completely and played with his plastic boat.

Kray reached for the shampoo bottle and covered the washcloth in the soap, draping it over the edge of the tub. He rolled two of his fingers in the goo.

Fuck it.

“Stand up, Galo,” ordered Kray. Galo did just that, clutching onto the toy boat in his hand. He fell silent, looking down at Kray with curiosity.

“Turn around.” said Kray, almost manhandling him around. God, his ass looked so tight. “It’s time to clean you _out._ ”

He slid his finger down the crack of Galo’s ass, bumping over his little asshole. He gently but firmly dug that finger in, and Galo squeaked and dropped his toy boat.

_Splosh._

The boy’s hands flew to his mouth and his skin flushed red. In response, Kray pushed his finger in more. He saw the blush creep around the back of the child’s neck, and he allowed himself a brief sneer.

Kray withdrew his probing finger, picked up Galo and put him over the edge of the bathtub. He took the bottle of shampoo, pushed it between Galo’s asscheeks and squirted a glob of it into the crack.

“Danna!”

Why did he insist on calling him that? Where did he even learn it from? Kray hated it. Little shit.

He pushed his finger in again, deeper. Galo squeaked again. He withdrew, traced his finger around the ring, and kept going, forcing out those little noises.

Galo didn’t even seem to _mind._ He really did believe everything he told him. So maybe this would be easier than he thought…

“You’re,” he forced out, “doing so well, Galo.” A little praise, and the boy was like putty in his hands. He took the chance to push his finger back in, deeper than before.

“Mmrh!” was the noise Galo made, and Kray pulled out altogether. He picked up Galo and turned him around, balancing the kid on the edge of the bathtub, pulling his hands away from his head, and for the first time since he began, he could see the boy’s face.

A bright red face. Quivering lips. Not quite crying, but his eyes were watery. Kray stroked Galo’s cheek and shushed him, and with his other hand, rubbed up and down the child’s back and over his ass. His hands wandered, slipping between the crevice, hitting that spot he wanted to get into _so much._

He could finally get something good out of this whole rotten situation.

He pushed his finger in deep. “Danna!” Galo gasped, a strangled cry modulated by the force of Kray’s molestation. He was finger-fucking the child now, and every thrust of his finger pinched a squeal or grunt out of the poor kid.

Kray hadn’t even noticed that the gentle hand he’d placed on Galo’s cheek earlier was now pinching his jaw, pursing his lips. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, his happy, bubbly demeanor stripped away, leaving a small, scared boy being ruthlessly molested over the edge of the bathtub.

Fuck it.

With both arms, Kray swept Galo up and turned him around, his legs dangling over the edge of the tub, feet planted on the floor. Kray stood up and unbuckled his belt, loosened his pants and fished out his cock, which had not gone down since he began.

He took the bottle of shampoo and poured it over his cock, tapping it at Galo’s backdoor.

“What are you– hngh!” Galo yelped, just as Kray pushed the head of his cock in. The youngster desperately tried to push him away with his hands, scrabbling over the abdomen uselessly.

Kray just shushed him in response. His hands were too busy to silence him properly – one hand was on Galo’s thigh, the other hand on his cock, holding it inside the boy, who was shivering from the dull pain. It was a small mercy that Kray had loosened him up somewhat beforehand, because the screams would have been unimaginable. And to Kray, completely unbearable.

He began to fuck Galo with the head of his cock. Every thrust forced out sobs, pained moans, cries of “no”, “please”, _“danna”,_ and Kray listened to none of it. It was all irritating noise to him, the small cost of finally getting what he wanted, though he could never truly admit it to himself.

Galo was so tight. The feeling of that tiny ass squeezing around the head of his cock was incredible. Every time he thrust in, he pushed in a millimeter more. The boy’s legs flailed in panic, but Kray kept his grip on one thigh, preventing it from moving much, and the other was tucked firmly around his waist.

He _wished_ he’d done this earlier. Kray was almost sorry he was going to dump him at the orphanage once the streets were safer.

He’d gotten a whole inch in past the head, and that was enough for him to start thrusting on his own. And yet, despite how much he hated Galo and wanted him to suffer, he was careful. He held back a little on his thrusts, enjoying the tightness instead. Galo’s cries gradually died down in intensity as the pain lessened.

Eventually, they went away altogether.

Galo had a spaced-out look on his face, enduring the experience. Kray had stopped trying to comfort him altogether, just taking what he wanted from the child. Even the kicking around had stopped, leaving Kray free to grab both hips and slam into him as far as he could go.

At least, as far as he could go without leaving damage. It wouldn’t look good to have a child with internal bleeding on his hands in the middle of a disaster zone. He was gonna come out of this smelling like _roses_ (he thrust into Galo at that thought, forcing out a squeak).

Kray’s grunts and Galo’s occasional squeaks echoed from the bathroom walls, punctuated with the occasional light splash from a limb slapping the water. The deliciously tight feeling around his cock, the sight of the tiny boy being opened up by _him,_ all those deviant thoughts floating to the surface…

He had to follow through.

His large hands were wrapped completely around Galo’s belly. Without pulling out, Kray extended his arms into a loveless hug, drawing him closer, shifting them both into a seated position on the bathroom floor. Galo yelped from the sudden change, and this became a pained whine from the full weight of his body bearing down on Kray’s cock.

With his arms around Galo’s belly again, the boy’s legs flailing into nowhere, Kray bounced him in his lap, up and down and up and down, all restraint gone. The kid’s whine bloomed into a full-throated yell, panicking and screaming in waves whenever he crashed relentlessly _down_ onto Kray.

As for the man doing the deed, he was focusing on the whip-slap sounds as he used Galo like a fleshlight, rhythmically thrusting into him.

Then Galo sobbed the most heartbreaking word of them all.

“Why?”

Kray didn’t listen. Or more accurately: he did, and he _knew_ he should stop, but something about the hiccuping sobs and whines of the small boy just went straight to his dick.

Galo said it, again and again and again, in between squeals of pain and heart-breaking cries.

Even that could not continue. With quieter and quieter sniffles, the pain ebbed away to a dull roar, and Galo just got used to it one more time.

He fucked into the boy a couple more times, holding him down, feeling and seeing his full length nestled completely inside Galo. He’d never feel anything this tight and _real_ around his cock ever again, he knew this, and he had to savor every moment while it lasted.

One last _thwack,_ milking a final squeal out of the broken boy, and Kray spilled his load deep into the preteen boy’s guts. He grunted as he came, holding his breath, and fresh sweat beaded on his brow.

He held the boy to him for a moment, before releasing the grip on his thighs abruptly. Galo slumped across the floor, face in his arms, eyes tightly closed.

Kray just left him there, like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're not done here. Keep reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Lio felt like he’d made the worst mistake of his life. All he wanted to do was surprise his boyfriend with a romantic evening.

He’d led him over the path of rose petals to the dimly-lit bathroom (no real candles, safety first), and Galo started to cry in what he thought was joy. But when he tried to hug him from behind, Galo wrenched his arm away and bolted, cracking out hard sobs the whole time.

“Galo?” Lio called after him in shock.

He found him collapsed by the door, jacket half-on, boots by his side, and his face a mess. Galo’s nose was running and tears leaked around the arm he’d pressed to his eyes.

“Galo!” Lio crouched down by him, hands hovering in hesitation, but Galo grabbed his boyfriend by the shirt and buried his face in his chest, screaming and crying. All Lio could do was curl his arms around the man and draw him in tight, making all the soothing sounds he could.

“Tdch–” Galo burst out, trying to draw himself in and stop, to reassure his terrified boyfriend, to push back the flow of memory that had burst like a dam. But he couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

At least he could hold onto him. Through deep, heavy sobs, he told Lio everything. Every scrap of memory that had long been suppressed, some that could barely be heard through his flooded mouth, every moment of his treatment at the hands of Kray before he dumped him on the group home.

Lio felt as if his chest might burst. Galo’s forehead pressed into his ribs, staining the front of his shirt with tears.

“I thought he was perfect. He saved me. He never did anything to me except that, until last year. I, he…”

“Galo, breathe.”

He didn’t.

“Kray, he… I remember, w-we were, it was bath time, and I loved it, and his hands, he never took his gloves off after that…”

“Galo, I don’t understand what you’re saying,” Lio had closed around him, holding him to his chest.

“He told me I was doing good,” Galo gasped. “and then he pushed me down, and – and – and...”

Lio rocked the man back and forth in his embrace. “I know.”

“He’d put his hands on my legs and…”

They stayed like this for a while. Galo kept rambling, stumbling over his words, going back and adding more as things came back to him.

“He used his tongue to…”

When his breathing had steadied enough, Lio took him across to the couch and went directly to the kitchen.

“Lio!” Galo called back, panic on the edges of his voice.

“I’m just getting a drink, Galo.”

“Okay,” Galo said in a small voice.

He returned from the kitchen, sitting beside his boyfriend and looking at him intently. Galo shifted uncomfortably in place, and neither said anything. Lio tried to hook an arm around him, but it just turned into an awkward pat on the shoulder.

The moment had passed.

“Do you wanna eat?” asked Lio, trying to break the ice.

Galo wiped his face with his wrist. “Yeah,” he stammered.

And so, many hours later, they sat down to eat the freshly made pizza that was their intended romantic dinner.

In the weeks that followed, something hung in the air between them, like a dark, heavy mass. Lio tried to convince himself it was just wordless understanding.

There was less of Galo than before. He would freeze under Lio’s touch, before settling into a reluctant relaxation. He wasn’t as energetic as before.

Since his outpouring of memory, Galo hadn’t mentioned Kray again. In fact, they didn’t speak of very much at all anymore, and when they did, Galo would flinch a little to the sound of Lio’s voice.

Galo thought Lio didn’t see that, but he did.

The void between them widened. Frustrations grew, bottled up in the hope they would go away.

Wordless understanding was the lie they both kept telling themselves, but Galo just kept leaving muddy boots by the door. Lio had so much laundry, all the time.

Galo wouldn’t come back immediately after work anymore. He went to the now-thawed lake, staring out at the water that was slowly re-solidifying, taking lungfuls of the fresh night air.

Then one day, in his usual spot, Lio was there in the grass, staring up at the night sky. Galo wordlessly stepped off his motorbike and sat down beside him.

They both looked up for a while.

“Galo,” Lio asked. “Do you still love me?”

“Uh, yes?” Galo responded almost immediately with an awkward chuckle.

Lio turned and looked at him for a moment.

“Are you sure, or do you just think you do?”

“I–” Galo’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. 

“I don’t… I don’t know,” he finally admitted.

His mouth had dried up.

“I love you, Galo. You know that? From that moment up there,” and Lio pointed to the sky, where they’d fought it out inside the transporter. “That moment of realization before we came crashing down to earth. I’m not gonna stop loving you.”

“Yeah,” Galo said quietly.

“And sometimes if you love someone, you have to let them go.”

Galo said nothing in response.

“I don’t care how you tell me, but we can’t live like this.” Lio continued, his eyes sparkling with teardrops, but his voice calm. “We don’t talk. I can’t get through to you. If this is it, if you don’t want us to be together anymore, I just need to know. _Please._ ”

Their hearts thundered in their ears.

Galo took a deep breath, opened his mouth and answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two months to write and almost three and a half thousand words as a result, and done just in time for the release of the English dub of the movie.
> 
> _[Follow me on Twitter & Mastodon, read my blog and support my work @ smutgusher.com.](https://smutgusher.com) _


End file.
